Magic of the mind
by Orelina aka. ME
Summary: When Bella get a power, the cullens just can't stay away. Imagination certainly is the power to have. normal pairs. what happens when the school gets attacked though? bella to the rescue? or bella to the dead?
1. The day the magic came

**A/n so hope you like it! I plan to update when I have at least one review (lets make it easy)**

I'm Bella Swan. But you all know that. But not as you know me. I got to the end of a normal life- my happy, perfect one - then it suddenly shot back to this one. So with this new gift, I got a new attitude. Even I preferred old me – but somehow, I couldn't be her again. I wasn't angry now; more over annoyed, but it comes across as anger.

Anyway, now I've moved to drizzly Forks. You know part of my reason, but not all of it. Things were getting too weird with me. I could control myself, but lately it was getting harder. I put it down to more of an instinct to use it now then before whereas it was at my choosing. Nobody picked on me more than once and no one spoke to me more than once. But I had started pulling some pretty big stunts and I didn't know how to stop it. But I sure as hell knew what was causing it. Phil. My mother's choice. If she wasn't hair brained enough, he made her worse.

But no, now im in Forks. New beginning, new identity, new control. I was going to live with my dad. I was also what drove mum and dad apart. I didn't like the rows and so increased the hatred around them. I didn't mean to, it just happened. So they split. I had holidays with Charlie, but he seemed unaware. So now I move to forks.

It was the first day of school after a relaxing night. I went into the admins office and got my slip to be signed by teachers and my lessons. I got to Government on time, but not without a few stares. I was glad my equilibrium had equaled a bit. I only tripped once a week now. Eric, a greasy haired boy with skin problems was being too helpful. I couldn't have that, but I had no idea how to stop him. Maybe if I slipped…No! No slipping. Complete control. Anyway I met Jessica in Trig and Spanish and I sat at lunch with them.

It was at lunch I could smell them. Vampires. Dear me! They even looked like them. They would seriously ruin any fun that I could have had here. Now my slips will be noticed. F-A-N-T-A-S-T-I-C-! Any way, maybe if I didn't dwell on them then I wouldn't be subject to them. Who am I kidding? They will be able to smell me from there. And so they did. They all looked around confused. Obviously something new. Me. The shiny new object to look at. And with every new toy, comes that new toy smell. Great! Just great!

Let's see how perceptive they are. They know it's something to do with me, but not sure what that much can be read me. I took a long drink from my water and when I put it down, it was still at the same level it was before. It wasn't much but it was enough. They stared in amazement. I stood up and walked out. I had no food so that was no problem. Now they can only guess. But they have some evidence if they wish to confront me – that would mean though revealing that they're vampires. No worries. I went and waiting in the toilets before heading five minuets early to biology. Only when I got there, guess who was waiting. Vampire with the bronzy hair. I walked right by him and to the next corridor, where vampire muscles was waiting. Turning back I saw bronzy coming for me. I couldn't use any more or they'd know for sure. Right now they guessed. I carried on my muscles and he breathed in. He almost fell over. In fact I didn't stop walking. I did the whole loop before entering biology. Only a couple on seconds after entering did bronzy sit by me. Again with the breathing in.

"Nasty cold you and your brother have." I said. He laughed. They couldn't get cold- obviously. "By the way, my name's Edward Cullen, and that brother of mine was Emmet." "Charmed I'm sure" I faced the front and he kept breathing my in. It was weird. But I understood at least. "It's customary for you to introduce yourself now." Edward said politely. "But I suspect that you already know my name though." I responded casually. He laughed and nodded. After class a puppy faced boy came up to me and said "Hi, I'm mike. I can show you to your next class if you like." This was so getting ridiculous. I decided to be rude and decline. That would stop any future advances. "Mike, did you say, well not to be rude, but actually I can read, and am positive that I can follow a simple map to where I need to be. So thank you, but no thanks." I said harshly. It did the trick and he walked away. "Feisty aren't we?" Edward muttered. "You have no idea" I muttered back. He looked curious, but then the bell rang and I shot out of the classroom.

The next lesson was very slow. Gym. I was able to hit the volleyball back, just not it the right direction. Afterwards mike came back. He just couldn't leave it alone. "Look, I know it's hard here on your first day, so I accept your apologies." He said calmly. We had just passed small vampire and Edward. "What a shame." I said to mike slowly and forcefully. "Why" he was confused. "Because I wasn't offering them." And I walked off. I could have sworn that I heard both vamps going "Ooooo, she's good" and laughing.

I went to my red truck and I saw all five 'Cullen's' coming my way. Their car was no doubt the shiny Volvo nearest to them, but still they came. I couldn't out run them, but I could give them a run for their money. I stomped on the gas, even though it wouldn't go more than 55 mph, and headed out quick. I raced home and put the house on lock down. There would be no way they could get to me now. I was right. I saw them stop at the drive and not being able to pass. Short one shouted to me "Come on Bella, we just want to talk." I wasn't having that. I extended the range of my lock down, slowly moving them back. They couldn't stop and didn't know what to do. Blonde male vampire looked calm, and suddenly I felt it. Why that little bloodsucker. I wasn't having that either. But I couldn't block him out and have the wide lock down. It was either one or the other. The need for my own emotions won out, so they were free from the barring, but couldn't get in the house. Didn't stop them trying. Emmet scratched on my window pains and so did the rest.

That was going to drive me crazy. I spiked them, not to hurt them, but just enough to fall of the house. Like flies once been electrocuted. This couldn't go on so I let them in. I heard nothing for a minuet. Then there was a knock at the door. "Is there really any point in me answering it?" I said sarcastically. Knock, Knock, Knock. I stormed downstairs and threw the door open. They all smiled and walked in to the living room and sat down. They were acting like the perfect guests. "Can I help you?" I said, not bothering to hide my distaste. "I can assure you that my blood wouldn't be prudent for your existence" I said menacingly. They all laughed. "Even if we did drink humans, I doubt we'd drink yours." Emmet boomed. Blond Female slapped his shoulder.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. Im Rosalie, this is Alice, Jasper, and of course you've met Emmet and Edward." They waved when Rosalie mentioned them. "We have a few questions if you don't mind." Alice said in a high pitched voice. "And if I do?" I replied, knowing it was no use. "Then tough" Emmet laughed again. "Of course" I said with mock happiness. "We were, Ermm, curious as to how you knew we were vampires."

Jasper started. "Next" I replied calmly. "But that's the easiest one" he protested. "Next" a malicious smile had taken my lips.

Just then Charlie's cruiser pulled up. "As lovely as this has been, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I said with a fake smile. Edward laughed and looked unsatisfied in some way. Im not surprised. They ran out the house in a blink of an eye as Charlie came in. "Hi, dad" I called. "Hey Bells. What smells so good?" he asked eager. Before he came in I had a steak being freshly fried and potatoes freshly mashed. Yes? Of course they came from nowhere, but they were real all the same. We ate up and I went up to do my homework. I took a blank piece of paper and blinked. My homework was done.

My room. It was a cream with hint of yellow. An old computer on an old desk, with an old bed- but that could be fixed. The wardrobe was old and brown, and I forgot to mention the vampires sitting in my rocking chair, desk chair, on my bed and on the open window. "And I was worried I wouldn't see you for some time." I said plainly.

"Dinner smelt good." Alice said. I tilted my head and mocked her slightly widening my eyes before closing them again. "Really?" she laughed. "Whether you believe it or not, we will be friends" "Oh I don't doubt that" I continued with my ridiculed voice. "Well now we finally have you to ourselves, we'd like some more answers please. Now where to begin?" Edward asked…

**A/n woos! First chapter done! What do you think her power is then? REVIEW and you will know more!!**


	2. The day the dares were born

**Well done to Becca. You have it close, almost dead on. She imagines what she wants and it happens, it's just a little different from willing it into existence. But well done. This chapter is dedicated to you.**

"_Well now we finally have you to ourselves, we'd like some more answers please. Now where to begin?" Edward asked…_

Edward was one of the two laying across my bed. "How about with the water at lunch time" he asked quizzing me, but with a penetrating edge. I shrugged. "I was thirsty"

"Well how about the fact we couldn't reach your house when we came here?" he continued. "It's rude to go on someone's land with out their permission." I retorted. A smile was playing around the edge of his lips. "Fine, well, I could feel your emotions then I couldn't." Jasper butted in. "I like to keep them private." I said gathering my pajamas up. Alice handed me my wash bag. "Well then, that leaves the fact we were pushed away, 'zapped' off the house, and that dinner came form no where." Rosalie mentioned. "We have a good burglar alarm and I happen to be quick in the kitchen." I said heading for the door, "No doubt about that." Emmet said serious. I turned to face them all, but they were gone. At last. Some peace.

I took a shower and got ready for bed. The clouds were in and it looked like snow for tomorrow. I slept well, after deciding to make a dream bubble. I decided my dream for the night, and I slept peacefully. When I woke I saw that the snow had landed. The cruiser was gone and no one was looking, so I melted it away from the drive. I really hate snow. I rode to school with ease, but when I got there, I noticed that my tires had snow chains on. That's when I heard the screech. It was a van coming towards me and wouldn't let the driver have control. I saw Edward looking aghast, but I stayed where I was. It wouldn't hurt me. It hit the corner of the truck and stopped just before it hit me. Well at least that's one more day I get to live. The Cullen's looked totally amazed. I might as well have swallowed a pig.

I went to get out of the space, but found that a hoard of people had gathered around me. I went to move but slipped on this ice, and so fell. The floor was hard, and I didn't have time to cushion myself. "Someone call 911" "No I'm fine" I tried to protest, but no one would listen. I got up pushed my way through the crowd of people, and refused the EMT that was currently arriving. I went to class. All day I got people coming up and asking what happened and I recited the boring story of 'I was just lucky I guess.'

Lucky me. I had biology next. The only lesson with Edward I-am-a-vampire-Cullen. Yippee. "Pretty miraculous escape there" he said when I sat down. "Wasn't it" I said not even looking at him. Mr. Banner came in a dragged a lump of a TV behind him. He said he changed his plans for the lessons around slightly, so today we would be watching a video. When the lights were off Edward grabbed my face in both his hands. I felt a shock go through me. I'd never felt anything like it. He turned my face towards him and asked very quietly "What are you?" I leaned into him, and saw him shut his eyes. When my mouth was at his ear I breathed "Human". I looked back to the TV but obviously wasn't watching it. When the lights came up I ran form the room. Quite literally. I was faster then everyone else, because I had their muscles briefly locked. Except Edward's. He broke through it and followed me out, with no trouble. I had the whole school slow, but he and his vamps were quite able. I was in a deserted corridor, where there were classrooms no being used, when I was pinned against the wall, feet off the ground.

He put his head into my neck and smelled my blood really hard. "Let-me-go-now" I ordered. He didn't. I gave him a shock when he refused, and so unwillingly he let go. His vampire siblings had all witnessed this. Just then I noticed that the school had unfrozen when he put his head against my neck. I had a Jessica storming up to me. "Mike told me what you did to him yesterday! How dare you" I turned away form her. She dragged me back round to face her, "Well? What have you got to say for yourself" I didn't pause for too long. But she was confused by my answer when I did. "Don't eat the peanut butter." I turned and walked away, with 6 pairs of eyes watching me.

That night at home, I decided it was time for some shopping. But I could have been under house arrest for all I knew. Any time I moved in the house, I felt eyes following me. It was very unnerving. I had enough of this. "Just come in and ask me" I yelled into the garden. It was connected to the forest so many hiding places for them. When I turned around again, Alice was sitting on a kitchen chair. "Hi Bella" she smiled warmly. "Tell me something" I began "What vampires are you. I mean you don't smell like the vampires I've met before. But don't be fooled, you reek of vampire all the same" I added – just to be clear. "Well we don't drink human blood, we drink animal." She stated whilst going through the pantry. I rolled my eyes. "Of course" I said politely. "Come on Bella, we both know that you are going to accept us, so you can either do it now, or you can do it later." I pretended to think about that. "Hmm, well toughie" I started "what with the whole 'we can't leave you alone' and the constant smelling of my blood, im gonna have to say …later im afraid." When I finished, Alice just glared. She was gone.

I opened the cupboards. Empty. Closed them and opened them again, and what do you know. They were full. I took out some meat and veggies and decided on making a casserole. I knew Alice was no longer watching me, but I felt the same. Someone was watching me. Once tea was over, and I'd established that dad was going to be busy all night, I opened my window and snuck out. I was being cliché and going down the drain pipe, but it worked. I went into the forest behind me. "Come out, come out wherever you are." I sang. Around me in a big circle, were seven vampires. A new blond male and caramel female were here. Well when you have something as tasty as me, why not proclaim it to the world.

"I don't believe we've met" I said looking at the new comers. "I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme." They announced. "Charmed. But what I wanted to know was why I was such a big deal. Don't get me wrong I'm all for being watched and having my neck sniffed in corridors, but im a little confused as to why" I laughed with a sarcastic edge. Carlisle looked disappointed at this. "Well, you see you don't smell human." He said slowly. "I'm as human as the day I was born" I shot back straight away. "We didn't mean that" Esme spoke up "It's just no human smells like you, with the added-well- zing I suppose." All the vampires laughed at her choice of words. I did not.

"I'll make a deal with you. I won't expose you, and you leave me alone." I bargained. Alice looked sad. They all nodded and went. I turned back to go inside. But Edward was standing right behind me. As gorgeous as he was, he was a vampire. He bent down and whispered in my ear "When you want to know what makes you like this, come and see me" and with that he was gone. I walked back and climbed up the drain pipe. I decided for a late night shower so I took one. I didn't want to do anything right now, so I went to bed. I suddenly pondered what Edward had said. I knew what I was. I was a human with a gift. Yeah and who's life reversed on itself. Would that always happen? I guess I was curious about it. Who better to ask them someone/thing with and extraordinary sense of smell, and IQ of 300? But no I'd stay away, because I had too. I couldn't let my self get involved.

I dreamt of Edward that night, and how natural and good it felt when his head was in my neck. I woke up and got ready for school slowly. I went down stairs and tried to eat a granola bar. Tried and failed. I went to school and parked as far away from the Volvo as I could manage. Not stares today? Well then I guess they took my warning. It was in English I heard the news. "Yeah can you believe it? Jess went into hospital with mild food poisoning. She'd had some bad peanut butter sandwiches apparently." I laughed. Well I did warn her. "Hey Lauren, I like you Shoes. Where did you get them?" I asked trying to be interested so that I could sit with them again. "Well actually my dad brought me them back from a visit to Japan." I looked amazed. "You're sitting with us at lunch right?" she asked. Probably hoping for more complements. I nodded and she turned back to Angela.

At lunch I decided I was bored. "Hey, how about a MEGA dare game?" as well as the attention of my table, Emmet and Jasper of _their _table looked over too. "I'll go first" Lauren announced. "Bella, I dare you to… declare your love for this tray, in front if the entire cafeteria." She smirked. "You call that a dare." I replied. I stood up on the table and held the tray up to the ceiling. "I would just like you to know" all of this was spoken to the tray "That you, are the best, most loyal thing I've ever carried plates on. You are strong, sturdy and I little bit cheeky." The room had started to laugh. "So, I declare my love for you, red plastic tray. But wait no, don't go, don't leave me." With that I flung in across the cafeteria. Every one was laughing, and even the Cullen's were snickering.

"Whose next?" I asked sitting down. "Me!" Lauren piped up. "Hard or mega hard" I had two in mind. "Mega hard" he said smiling. "You have to go across to Jasper Cullen, and sit on his lap for one minuet before he kicks you off." With that I saw all of the Cullen's rise and leave, laughing. Lauren stared open mouthed. "You have until the end of the day" and with that I rose with Angela to go to Trig. Biology was the last lesson of the day, and I was silent as I approached. "Hello. We heard your little rant at lunch, very amusing." I looked back with the 'well obviously' expression on my face. "So could the entire room" "And we heard your little dare for Lauren. Cunning to pick a dare impossible to fulfill, leaving you to win the game." He said seriously. "Firstly, it's not impossible, just improbable. Second, she asked for a hard dare and thirdly, once people have learned about my dares, they don't play again." I said writing down more possible dares. I hoped that it would some how slip out my pocket into the others hands, because then I could easily win the dare games.

"Interesting dares." Edward commented. "Any particular reason you're writing them down?" he asked quietly. "No reason" I beamed back.

**A/n so here is the dare list for all of you wondering.**

**Dance on the roof of the school**

**Prank every teacher in the school**

**Kiss Edward Cullen**

**Sing in the car lot after school**

**Get up and do the chicken dance in class**

**Come to school in a bikini**

**Place unsuitable items in the teachers draw, and then catch them out for it**

**Just a few daft Ideas but it thought it might be funny. Not all of them will be used though. Any ideas for anything please let me know and you will get a piranha fish. Get it to eat your enemy's and teachers. Oh the joy…**


	3. I dare you to go out with Edward!

Previously: a dare game started. And Bella's wondering what she is, and err that's it.

After class as I was packing up, I dropped my dares on the floor where Mike could see them. He picked them up and put them in his pocket. He wanted some pay back no doubt, and who was I to refuse him that? "Newton's gonna get you." Edward whispered to me as we left. "I was hoping he would. No one has any guts around here" WHAT WAS I DOING?! I WAS TALKING TO THE GUY I PROMISED MYSELF I WOULDN'T. This is very very very very very very very very bad!!!!

"Hey Bella, could I get in on this dare game. I got some good ones" Mike chirped. I rolled my eyes. Of course they were good, they were mine. "Fine. But make it a quick one" I said. "I dare you to kiss me." Edward briefly froze, but I laughed. "No, seriously what's the dare?" I laughed. He was taken aback. Edward hung back so he could follow us instead. "The dare is for you to kiss me" I made myself look stunned at him. "That's it? My mother can think of better ones! If that's the worse you have then we can't have you and your weedy dares in our game." He was outraged, he stormed off to gym. I followed suit doing a perfect imitation of him. By standers snickered.

In gym I was serving and I hit Lauren in the head. She took it personally, and so gave me a glare. "That dare you set was impossible. So I'll set you one. You have to sing in the car park after school." She sneered. She had also seen my list apparently. "No sweat Blondie" I replied. If she wanted this personal then I would get it. After gym I raced to the car park, and put on an Agnes Soundtrack CD. I turned it up real loud, and stood on the roof of my car. Lauren and the entire dare gang, couldn't believe it. I started to sing along. Before long I was drawing a crowd. The teachers came over with the intention to tell me off, but they just stopped and listen. I did actions to the words and soon every one was clapping along.

**A/n this song isn't mine, neither is twilight.**

Release me  
Release my body  
I know it's wrong  
So why am I with you now  
I say release me  
'Cause I'm not able to  
Convince myself  
That I'm better off without you

Yeah, it's perfectly clear  
That it's not what you need  
I tell you that I don't care  
But I don't want to  
Anything that you say  
I hear myself agree  
And I don't recognize  
What I've turned into

I don't know why I want you so  
'Cause I don't need the heart break  
I don't know what addictive hold  
You have on me I can't shake  
No, I'm not in control  
So let me go

Release me  
Release my body  
I know it's wrong  
So why do I keep coming back  
I say release me  
'Cause I'm not able to  
Convince myself  
That I'm better off without you

I could sleep by myself  
you would burn me alive  
Find me somebody else  
But I don't want to  
Try to leave out the love  
That goes against the grain  
But I can rationalize it  
If I have to

I don't know why I want you so  
'Cause I don't need the heart break  
I don't know what addictive hold  
You have on me I can't shake  
No, I'm not in control  
So let me go

Release me  
Release my body  
I know it's wrong  
So why do I keep coming back  
I say release me  
'Cause I'm not able to  
Convince myself  
That I'm better off without you

Im not in control, so let me go  
Release me  
Release my body  
I know it's wrong  
So why do I keep coming back  
I say release me  
'Cause I'm not able to  
Convince myself  
That I'm better off without you

Release me  
Release my body  
I know it's wrong  
So why do I keep coming back  
I say release me  
'Cause I'm not able to  
Convince myself  
That I'm better off without you

I finished and took a bow. I saw the Cullen's get into their car. Alice had a smile on her face. I jumped down – good thing I wore jeans and trainers today – and put my arms into the air as if to say 'I won'. I drove home happy that night. "Hey Charlie" I said as I walked through the door. He was home early. "Good day at school?" I nodded. "Yeah it was great". We chatted for a few minuets, before he decided to go and watch TV.

I hand made Spaghetti Bolognese. It was good and I went up to do my homework. Once it was done I turned on my computer. It was slow so I just hurried it up a bit. I had new emails from Renee, worrying why I hadn't replied. I typed on up and sent it off. I felt much drained now. Sometimes my gift/magic as people knows it to be, can drain me if it took to much energy. I was always a peaceful sleeper, because I was always so eager to sleep.

I woke up and had an omlette. I went to school and found Eric on the roof doing a chicken dance. Original. Combining two of MY dares from MY dare sheet, then also giving ME MY own dares. I scowled. "Afraid you'll be out done?" Lauren taunted. "Not a chance" I replied. Jessica was back today. I rushed over to her deciding my chances were best if I gushed at her. "Oh Jess, are you aright? I heard about the peanut butter sandwich, im so sorry, when I said it I was just trying to be random. I hope we're ok, because I really don't want to fall out with you." She noticed my frenzied eyes and accepted. She also joined our dare game. By his point Mike, Lauren, Tyler and Eric had been eliminated. So only me and Jess were left to fight for Dare Queen.

"Ok Jess, easy one to break you in. In Spanish you have to stand up and do the Time Warp." She was nervous but to my surprise did it. Our teacher wasn't happy though. Once she'd done it she was as red as the paint on my truck. But she was cunning. "You have to get Edward Cullen to go out with you" she laughed at my reaction and left to go home. I was pondering that. I didn't necessarily have to get him to go out with me; it just had to look like that. Edward came up behind me. "Interesting challenge you've been set. You have to go out with the elusive Mr. Edward Cullen, who picks no one. I heard Jess thinking about it just now." He laughed. I scowled. It was too easy to be with him. "Well you forget, I don't have to go out with you. I just have to make it seem that way." He pondered that. "Fascinating. I'll be on my guard for that" he joked. "You better not be" I genuinely smiled back at him. He looked shocked. He walked back form me clutching where he heart should be. "Oh my, oh my." The Cullen's appeared around him worried. Alice seemed chilled. "What is it?" I rushed towards him. He pointed a shaking finger at me. "Shee-she-she just smiled at me." I smacked his arm. All the others looked aghast. "She can smile" and they all drew in deep breaths.

Then I laughed. More horror. "She just laughed as well – and she was serious" Emmet squealed. I couldn't help it, the way he said it was just so funny. I cracked up laughing and ended up leaning against the wall. They all crowded around me like I was some three headed dog. With caution and wondering if it was normal. That set me off more. "Seriously….guys…cut …it ….out" I managed to fit around fits of laughter. They stopped and smiled. Then Jasper turned slightly sour "You made Lauren follow me around all day waiting for me to sit down." I smiled wickedly. "It was her dare" "And speaking of which, how will you get your dare done?" Alice spoke. "How does it look like I do it?" I asked back. He shook her head smiling. That would be cheating is what she said.

I walked off to the car. _Edward can you hear my thoughts_? He just carried on walking normally. Good. I saw Jessica watching me and so quickly turned on Edward. "I want to give you some thing" I said grabbing his hand and running to my truck with him. He came confused. Apparently this wasn't what Alice saw, because it was a snap decision. When in the cab I faced the steering wheel but put my right arm in front of him. My hand was pressed against his right cheek, leaving my wrist under his nose. "I wanna know. Do what ever you need to. Drink, smell, go ahead, I won't stop you. With that he pressed his nose against the biggest vein in my arm and smelt in heavily. Then his nose move up to my neck, I fell back and he was on top of my but pressing his face ever further into my neck.

"This isn't so you can win the dare is it?" he asked, his voice muffled. "Well if it helps then that's fine. But I really do want to know." My body was getting electric shocks from him. It wasn't completely horrible. But it made my blood pulse faster, so he could get a better smell. I saw Jess looking through the window screen. Edward popped us back into sitting positions and looked at Jessica. She was gob smacked. She couldn't believe that I had done it. That I had got Edward Cullen. Actually I hadn't but she didn't need to know now did she. Once she left I put my arm in front of Edward. "Bite" I commanded. He shook his head. "I can't. I can't drink human blood" he said assertively. "Then don't drink, just taste." I said softly. Again he shook his head. He nodded to me. Of course we had both realized there was another way he could get my scent. He got out of the truck and went over to his family. I couldn't be the only one who felt how I did now. Never had this happened to me in this life.

I drove home not really focusing on where I was going. I had a vampire on my mind. I couldn't get him off. I think I was falling…falling in love with him. I couldn't help it and to hide it from me would be lying to myself, and I suck at lying. So yes I was in love with Edward Cullen irreversibly and obviously unconditionally. In love with a vampire, whatever next? Well that night I was unhappy sleeping. I had a nightmare. I woke up and froze the room to ice. I didn't mean to but then I noticed what must have waked me. Edward was an icy sculpture about to climb out of the window. I moved by hand backwards and ice Edward was moved to I put a giant glass over him – like when you trap a spider. His eyes were moving, but his body was not. I unfroze the room. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?" I asked him with my arms folded. He knocked against the glass and a little hatch opened up. He popped his head out. "Well can I have a minuet to think about that – I wasn't planning on getting caught."

**A/n so dum dum dum. What is the answer that Edward will give? A BIG GORILLA TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWS. Come on who doesn't want a gorilla in their bedroom?? **


	4. No more faults

**A/n. I like the English**

**Gee, d'ya think you might be bias there?**

**Probably: D**

**Disclaimer: I own several catch phrases: buon geriuorno, boun soirno, boun voirno. But I don't own twilight. But I will .mwahahaha or the Harry potter remarks.**

_Previously: "Is there something you'd like to tell me?" I asked him with my arms folded. He knocked against the glass and a little hatch opened up. He popped his head out. "Well can I have a minuet to think about that – I wasn't planning on getting caught."_

"Come on I'm waiting. If not you'll be in there until I get home" I warned. He wasn't entirely happy with that, but agreed none-the-less. I raised my eyebrows. "I came to watch you sleep." He said coyly. I felt myself going red. My eyes were staring open in shock. He looked to the door, and I heard Charlie coming out of his bedroom. I glowered at Edward but then quickly moved by hand in front of me, from the left to the right. He went invisible. "Morning dad" I said chirpily as he stuck his head around the door. He nodded and left. I waved my arm again and Edward appeared again. But he was dizzy. WHAT?! A vampire dizzy?

I realized he must have smelled the magic/gift that I used. It was strong and focused on him, so he had it like a dose of fermented perfume. He was intoxicated. I took away the glass. He was relieved and turned normal again. He came over and sat by the bed. "Are you aware that you talk in your sleep?" I was not. I flustered again, and he took a deep breath. "Ok that's not going to get annoying." I said sarcastically. "Don't you want to know what you said?" "Not in the slightest." I replied. I jerked my chin to the window. He took the hint, smiled and leapt out of it.

I got ready early today and so decided to read Wuthering Heights. I had read this book before, but I loved the tangled love story of it so I read it. When it was an acceptable time to head off for school, I found that Edward had appeared with his car. "Would you like to ride with me today?" he asked calmly, almost amused. I thought about it very carefully before deciding "No, I would not." I walked over to my truck and opened the door. Of course I did more than anything, but I would try to get over the brooding feeling I would get when he drove off. He laughed. Something funny was there?

"Well, apparently you and dreaming you have very different opinions." He laughed at me. I didn't like the fact that he was eaves dropping, so I said this to work as a smack in the mouth. "I don't dream, I have nightmares." And with that he lost the smug look and I got into my truck. He was gone within seconds. As much as I felt about Edward, things would just get more complicated if we got involved. And that thought hung a very black cloud over my head. My emotions were linked to my abilities and so, what was a day of grey clouds, quickly turned to storm clouds.

When at school, the rain had started thrashing down and sheets of thunder had began to growl. I had no desire to change this. But before school started, I had Jessica staring at me. "Well, I am dare queen" I announced before returning to my foul – Edward induced – mood. In English, I had a new person to sit next to me. A transfer from another class. Alice Cullen. "Hi. You know it was meant to be sunny today" with that lightening struck. I was fed up of people telling me what should and shouldn't be. She noticed this and scowled. "Look, I know how you feel about Edward, and it would be absolutely no point in trying to ignore it. And you've been finding it hard haven't you. That's why you caved in your car yesterday. Well that and the dare game." She said. I blanched at this. I had been weak, but would be no more. I turned to her.

"Look Alice, you seem like a nice person –ish – but I can't get involved with you guys. I'm confused enough as it is, and so don't need extra perplexity as well ok?" I felt sad when this happened, but not quite angry and the rain eased off. I was being resourceful with the truth. I went nuts wanting to be with them, as part of their family.

She didn't speak to me again, because she probably saw what would happen. I went to go to building four when Edward came along side me. "Mind if I walk you?" he said in his most alluring velvet voice. "Yes" I said frostily and spiked him. As cliché as it sounds, it really did hurt me more then it hurt him. It was necessary. He had to learn. He had to learn that I was dangerous, and unreliable and unpredictable. James learned. But James learned the hard way. Any time Edward was in touching distance, he felt a little jolt, the closer he got the stronger it was. He was testing me, and that – though appreciated – was not well received. By the end of the week he stayed away from me. But it hadn't stopped the others trying. They got the same treatment. I basically isolated myself from everyone. And after a while, I was right back to the predicament I was in at Phoenix.

At lunch times, I secluded myself to the corner of the room, at a table far away from every one else. The first couple of days one of my now three admirers – Mike, Eric, or Tyler – tried to sit with me, but I glared them down and they walked away. To stop the problem, I emitted a 3 foot repel around me. As soon as someone touched it, they suddenly decided to stay away from me. I knew the vampires would be exempt to this, they were strong, but hopefully Jasper would feel the emotions that I was giving off in concentrated doses. It was how I liked it –well how I'd always known it. Of course I still pined for Edward, but I remained very strict with him. It was better this way. I wanted to get rid of this feeling of a black hole, but I knew that my powers/abilities had no effect on my self and my own emotions. Only the other way around.

Charlie noticed no difference at home, and neither did my mom. I still gave her bogusly cheerful emails. I took to wandering in the woods as well. But now the feeling of being watched had gone. Even though I was glad they lost interest, a tiny part of me wanted it back.

Because no one was around when I was in the woods, I took time to practice my skills. I moved trees, burned them, flooded them, froze them, changed them, shrunk them, made them explode, make them bigger, changed their colours, had them come alive to fight me so I could practice defense skills. I was the perfect little solider. Well even though my sense of balanced was still a problem now and then, I decided that even I shouldn't be useless in a fight. That way I wouldn't have to use my 'skills'. One day I was trying to get to grips with controlling the elements – which by the way, is so much harder than it sounds – when I realized I had gone over to La Push. I stumbled on a group of wolves, werewolves. Shape shifters would be a more accurate term. There was a big black one that noticed me and snarled.

I was not having that. I tilted my head to the side and gave a look that said 'I beg your pardon'. I had managed to just about master wind/air, so I shot a 40mph wind at them, and I swept myself up in a small and invisible tornado that took me back to Charlie's. I was rather dizzy and sick though, so I put my heads between my legs and had 5 minuets deep breathing. I wasn't doing that again. I was struck with an idea. In my attempt to get away, I thought of the first thing that came to mind. But wouldn't it be handy if I could just 'hop' 'apperate' what ever you want to call it but in all frankness, wouldn't it be nifty if I could disappear in one place, and appear in another. I'd save that for the holidays so that if I got lost I could say it was a spontaneous holiday.

Well at least it was Friday tomorrow and so could relax. I never worried about biology on Fridays or any other days now, because _Cullen _hadn't been in since last week. All good. But also so bad. I missed him, so much. I missed that light of intuition in his eyes, those pools of gold trying to work out what I am. Those sculpted features looking at me. But I'll see what tomorrow brings. Maybe things will change.

**A/n well if you tell me what you think, then you get A HUGE BANANA. Invite your friends round and have a peeling party. Come one, you know you want to. You could feed it to the Gorilla review gift you got yesterday :D**


	5. How far is a storm, a storm?

**A/n here is where things start to heat up. if the following offends you then don't read on : **

An "electric" storm.

Doors flying off cars.

A burned hand

Mike Newton (lol just joking)(but he does offend me :O)

Mushy moments (or things leading up to a mushy moment in the next chapter)

Well. Tomorrow is here, and it's brought a day of hail. I tried to stop it, but then as soon as it stopped; it started right back up again. I drove slowly to school early – it felt tense in the house, but I didn't know why. I got to school, and I had another half an hour until school started. And as the failed weather attempts had cost me some serious energy, I decided to catch up on some sleep.

When I woke up I saw crowds gathered around my truck, even though the rain was horrendous. The hail turned to a rain storm, and the storm turned electrical. My van happened to have a constant layer of electricity covering it. I had no doubt that it was me, but how? My sleep. I must have done something and not realize.

That is very bad, because if I don't know how to start it then how do I know to stop it. I wish they would stop looking, that way I could blast by way out. The Cullen's appeared at that moment. They looked in shock like the rest of the kids.

I went to open the door and I got a very sharp shock. My hand was burned by it but not burn was visible. I was horrified. I could see electric currents building up around the radio. Don't touch anything metal. So I couldn't get out and no one could get in. But surely I could wait the storm out? But if it's a freak storm it could last for days, by which time I could be dead. I needed the viewers away. I cast a strong gale around them, causing them to be forced inside. I had to get the Cullen's away too. Edward was appalled. He ran up to the door once the others went and tried to open it. The effect on him was instant, he was thrown back.

He ran back and mouthed through the window "Why are you doing this?" he was still shocked, but not as shocked as when he heard my answer "I'm not" they all looked disturbed. I motioned my hand for them to stand aside. I tried to blast the door open by clenching my hands and opening them **(a/n like piper does in charmed) **but no use. So I did a bigger one with the intention of blowing the door off. I was so worn out, but it worked. However I had lost my door. It had gone into the building opposite - blown off in a gust of wind. I tried to get out only finding the current was still there as if the door was still there. This would take some serious doing to get out of.

I needed to neutralize the electric so I uprooted a tree from the front of the gate and brought it over to crash on the truck. It did so and the flow was broken. Got to love electric insulators, and what's more insulating then natures very own, aka wood! I was helped out by Edward and he helped me to walk in. "What did you do?" Alice screamed over the storm. The wind got stronger. "I didn't" I screamed back. "I meant to the gang. They are going to appear in 2 hours" she yelled. I stopped and my senses left me. A sharp and fast squall caught my off guard and I was blown up into the air. Edward had my hand just in time and Emmet helped him pulled me down. They still weren't strong enough. Jasper, Alice and Rosalie all helped but the wind was unforgiving.

I increased the gravity around me so I could reach the floor. It was a struggle to get into school, but with two vampires pulling me and three pushing, I managed to get inside. Emmet and Edward each had an arm; Jasper and Rosalie were pushing my legs and Alice my waist. Everyone I found was in the hall. I went with them, now knowing exactly what would happen. This storm was planned. And I needed to dramatically improve my control on mine to try to go against what was already set in motion. I looked at Edward and he locked my into a vice tight hug. "I thought I'd lost you" he said not putting me down. "I don't go down with out a fight" I smiled back. When I was down the other four all had turns hugging me. But this time was to be cut short. I needed everyone in a safe spot together, and that meant Edward too.

"No Bella." Alice said with a stern look on her face. "What?" the others asked. I shook my head begging for her to understand. This movement didn't go unnoticed. "Tell us what's going to happen" Edward had remained quiet through this. He now swept my up and held me against the wall. If he could cry, then it would be now. He looked at me betrayed and hurt but in a protector kind of way. "No, no you can't" he whispered. I looked deep into his eyes. He had to understand. I couldn't lose him. "I can't lose you." I said a tear breaking through. He shook his head, but in a defeated way.

He looked angry now. "You won't and that's final." I nodded already having another plan in place. I decided to shield Alice's thoughts. She was it, and nodded but only I saw.

**A/n so we have the cliffy holding back the plan. To make me happy review and find out what I have in store for these characters that aren't mine. Im on hols for 2 weeks now so no update for a while!! REVIEW**


	6. I leave you to love you

**I shan't keep you in suspense any longer dear readers. Caution: You may feel common or unused emotions by the name of Sympathy. Remember THEY ARE ONLY CHARATERS.**

**Music for this chapter – hallelujah by Catherine Jenkins. **

**Enjoy xxx: p**

Alice nodded in understanding. I shielded her thoughts but he knew straight away. He put me down. "Why have Alice's thoughts been taken from me?" I just shook my head crying more. I decided that as this might be my last time with Edward I would make the most of it. I jumped on him and kissed him with all my might. He kissed back, but I had to cut it short. I got down and was walking to the door. I was still sending out repelling waves, so no one human would talk to me. I got to the door, and of course Edward was with me. I went out the door and Alice got Jasper to think that if they were going to fight, then the humans here would provide the perfect extra strength needed. I had found out earlier that jasper struggled most with the vegetarian diet. Alice had mentioned it in passing – but I was still shocked they didn't eat humans- and thankful. Edward shot back in to growl at Jasper, and it was all I needed. I nodded at Alice and suddenly Edward rushed to the door. It was shut.

I had also put another 'glass' around the hall. Nothing would affect them. Nothing would get in and nothing would get out – but the air was on a cycle to last them. Edward bashed his fists on the glass. It carried on for 10minutes like this. He ended up losing the anger and just putting his hand spread on the glass in the door. I put mine on his, but on my side of the glass. He begged. "No, no please no. Let me help. Don't go. Don't leave me. Take me with you." I shook my head again and another tear fell. I saw the others behind him.

"But I love you." I nodded to his words "As I love you." I replied. We briefly smiled but it turned to a grimace. "Should the protection fail, it's your job to protect them all." I said against the glass. He shook he head and his body shook with grief. "NO. No!" he started banging the glass again "Let me come with you. Because if that protection fails then it means-it…it means that you've-"

He couldn't continue and neither could his hands. I saw the rest of the Cullen look like they could be crying. Alice turned into jasper and he body was shuddering – I feel that she must have had a vision of the outcome of my newly made decision. I nodded my head slowly and again he banged on the door. His attempts were useless. It wouldn't budge. I decided that no matter what price I would pay, everyone else would be saved. I basically offered myself up on a plate. I turned to walk away but he just kept hitting the door. I ended up running away crying. He was in pain and I could empathize with that. We might never speak again and yet he wanted to protect me, but there was no way he could. These monsters were here for me, but I'd do everything I could to stop them. I went up a flight of stairs when I heard Edwards grieving voice shouting

"BELLA" I wept harder and went up to the roof. He was safe I kept telling myself. They were all safe. I could promise them that much. But was I? That was one promise I couldn't make but I didn't matter. Not if I could save the rest. I hoped that he would keep my wish. If I fall, he must play guardian, and not avenger. All I can do now is wait until the storm got to its climax. That would be my Que.

I waited by the door. I could still hear his cries through the pipes.

**EPOV **

I pinned her against the wall. She couldn't do that to me. I cried dry sobs. I was hurt knowing what she would sacrifice, but I mentally vowed to be her protector. I wouldn't let her out of my site. "No, no you can't" I whispered. She begged with her eyes for me to understand. "I can't lose you" she breathed. I couldn't take this I mean I loved her so much from the day we met, and she would sacrifice herself for me. A tear broke her carefully constructed mask.

I began angry "You won't and that's final". She took time to answer, and I resented myself for making that flash of pain cross her face but I would let no harm come to Bella Swan. She nodded and suddenly Alice's screaming thoughts stopped. I put it down to Bella. "Why have Alice's thoughts been taken from me?" I asked. I let her down, because Jasper said she felt like I would crush her.

Suddenly she jumped on me and started kissing me. I felt passion and love override all other emotions at that moment. She got down and walked for the door. I followed her. She wouldn't be let out of my site and nothing could distract me.

Nothing, but that.

_If it came to a fight, then the humans here would give us extra strength. None of us have hunted in weeks._ I heard Jasper think. What?! He would throw away everything he'd worked for just so they could fight some anonymous gang that might or might not be causing this problem! Then I realized. I'd left Bella. I went to the door, but it was shut. She had encaged us like she had with me. I tried the door bashing it and pulling it, realizing that Jaspers thought had been a distraction. I couldn't open it, and I was furious that no one else tried to help. They thought nothing. I put my hand on the glass, and she put hers on it too. I knew what she was doing but she had to see that see was wrong. I had to come with her to keep her safe. Didn't she see that?

"No, no please no. Let me help. Don't go. Don't leave me. Take me with you." I begged her. She briefly looked over my shoulder before returning her gaze to me. I needed in here safe. My family and I could handle the threat. She shook her head and I saw another tear fall. I couldn't bear it- her pain and efforts to keep me – indestructible vampire- safe were excruciating.

"But I love you." I said. My body was dry sobbing. I told her I loved her, but I wanted to keep doing that, and have her safe in my arms where no harm could come to her. "As I love you." She responded. We both momentarily smiled, but only momentarily before grimaces came. "Should the protection fail, it's your job to protect them all." She whispered. No! That was too much, and I started banging on the door again. She was telling me if she died then I have to carry on anyway. I couldn't do that. I was irreversibly changed and I'd avenge her murder. "Let me come with you. Because if that protection fails then it means-it…it means that you've-

I couldn't go on. It was one thing to think it but another thing to say it. She nodded her head slowly. I couldn't take it- I would break her protection and go and get her. I thrashed madly. Why was no one else helping me still? I saw her turn and walk away, and that fueled me more. I saw her body heave – I was making her cry and making it harder then it needed to be. "BELLA" I yelled. She _must_ come back to me. I would get out. I wouldn't stop trying until I did. But when the doors opened, there would only be two possibilities. She was alive or she was dead. No. if she was dead then I…I would have my insides ripped out. I couldn't live with that pain and a part of my brain registered that the Volturi might be able to help with my problem.

I fell to the floor, but was caught by Emmet. "HELP ME" I cried but he just picked me up and moved me away from the door. I thrashed around trying to get him to put me down. Then I saw the faces. All the faces of the students and teachers that were horrified. And my family. Like me, if they could have cried then they would have. Jasper obviously saw me, and he looked deranged like I must have. He felt for Bella what I did. But only the replica, because he'd never know how fixed in my head she was. We were never together more than today, but already I'd kill for her, I'd die for her and that's what she won't understand. Because by leaving me here she's asking me to watch her possibly kill herself and in return that would just about finish me off. Emmet put me down and I started hitting him. He took them. When I was finally done, I heard the storm increase in velocity. I knew Bella was up there right now. And yet I couldn't give stuff about the faces of 300 students looking in fear and five beautiful weird creatures.

**A/n **well here we go.

**Poll time:**

Do you want Bella to live or die?

Let me know your answer along with what you think.

Reviewers get a trampoline the size of Mississippi. Yay!


	7. Live in my head, die in my arms

**A/n I want to be mean, and so this will be done in Edwards POV not Bella's. **

**Wow two in one day, lucky you.**

**1) intense viewing guys.**

**2) this chapter was pre-wrote but it's the next chapter that has the poll result taking into account.**

**So far for Bella alive: 6**

**Bella dead:1 – btw I Have a Scarf- On my Head, your not a cow, you're just looking for drama. :D**

**Mwahahahahahahahah**

EPOV

I was finally calm. Well as calm as I could be. Jasper looked worn out, but I couldn't help him out. I needed to get out. Bella. My beautiful Bella - That's where my thoughts lay. As soon as she left, Alice's thoughts became open. She kept searching, but all that came up was a beast that hurt us both to look at and me holding a lifeless Bella in my arms. I growled each time she looked over it. The storm became violent – there was no way that this was a natural one. But as promised, the hall was perfectly safe. Tree's crashed down, but we were intact as they simply smashed against the wall. I tried to hear what was going on with Bella, but the wind blocked it out- not that I could hear her thoughts anyway.

Everything went dark. But it wasn't just dark, because even our eyes couldn't see. But this was more then no light; it was more of the dark that scared little children. It had that edge, that there was something worse lurking in the shadows. I had a very sinister numbness, that if possible would have set my heart running at an incredibly fast pace. For the first time in 109 years, I was afraid. I knew that the others felt the same. Jazz was so freaked that he couldn't even focus on sending waves of calm out. Great help, thanks.

_What the hell?_

_I don't like this._

_Help. Someone, anyone please._

_I can't see. Edward I can't see!_

_I want to go now._

_Something big must be going down. What's Bella doing? This isn't an omen for her is it?_

_Someone better explain this to me!_

The thoughts were constant, and I couldn't stand it. Impounding my head but I couldn't focus on stopping them. Then in the middle of the room was a tiny star of light. It grew brighter and the room was visible again. The shape grew and morphed until it was Bella suspended in the middle of the room. She couldn't or didn't see us. But I saw her. Everyone saw her.

_No way can we explain what's happening now_ Emmet thought.

She drifted down and I grabbed her arms. She was still only light, not really there, like an illusion, but she responded to my touch. "Edward?" she asked scared.

"Yes, yes I'm here."

"Edward? Edward is that you?" Why couldn't she her me? I cupped my hand around her face. She only responded to the touch. I pressed my lips to hers and her eyes closed. It looked like her lips parted slightly. I grabbed her hand with mine. I walked through her so was bathed in her being there. At that moment, light or no light, we were truly one. We saw each others minds and we felt the same. I felt her shake her head.

"I won't lose you." She whispered. "I won't lose you" she kept saying it over and over getting louder each time. It acted like a stimulant for her. "I love you" I said. "As I love you" she responded. She screamed and I screamed. My head was filled with pain as im sure hers was but this wasn't any sort of pain. This was like nothing before and I couldn't understand it. Then she was gone. I fell to the floor. Jasper was recovering from our little outburst. There was an almighty roar from outside, and if I hadn't known better I would think it God booming down upon us. It lasted an unbearable 12 minuets. Light returned to the world both inside and out. I had a bad feeling.

I rushed to the doors at vampire speed. I couldn't be bothered with the charade too much was at steak. I pulled the door and it opened. I gasped. My universe collapsed on my. She was dead. Of course she was. I felt her pain, I knew she was. But yet I raced from my family as they joined me. I went to the car lot and on the floor I saw in a deep crater, my Bella. Her body was lifeless. I held her in my arms. There was no pulse. I cradled her. Just like Alice had foreseen, and even though I refused to accept it as an option I knew that my death to follow her was imminent. I wanted It, I craved for it as now it was my only release from the crushing of my heart.

When the others came round to try and get her off me I exploded. "GET OFF HER" they all backed up. I was in a pain worse then venom could create. My soul was ripped. The grief that I had was made worse and turned to anger by the next comment made.

"Edward you can't" Alice barely whispered.

If she won't be on this world, then I see no reason for me to be. I knew Alice saw no change in her vision. I had let her do this. It was all my fault, and I would take full responsibility. I would take Hell and welcome it. I would have a billion vampire bites and like it. Because right now, in this moment, nothing could be worse than this. I kissed the lips of my soul mate and the warmth of her blood had lingered there.

**Now its down to you. If you want Bella dead then it ends here, however there are further chapters and a possible sequel for those who want Bella alive. **

**Mwahahaha. Evil child. **

**A/n. Aww. Let me know what you think. If you can offer any explanation please let me know. **

**Review prezzie – you get 1 minuet of Edward Cullen on the 32 of December.**


	8. The beast

a/n. thanks so much for the reviews on the last three chapters. I'm gonna go back to Bella's POV so you can see what happens.

New poll figures: Bella alive: 10

Bella dead: 0 – previous dead-ness people have rescinded there vote.

**BPOV**

I went out to the roof and it took everything I had not to fly off in the gust of wind that was currently pounding on me. I dragged myself to the edge of the roof and low and behold, the monsters that were causing this.

The Phoenix Gang. All three of them. Laurent, Victoria and Simon. Once upon a time it would have been four – James. One thing I should mention is that they're all vampires – evil ones at that. James smelt me one day and was intrigued. He followed me everywhere and eventually back home. To mother. Renee was something that he called 'la tua cantante' and he attacked her.

Well I went ballistic and unleashed my power on him. I don't know what I did, but I killed him, brought him back to life and killed him all over. It was a very long night. His coven just couldn't get over it. I decided to wipe memories and leave. Of course I kept her safe, and ruefully Phil to because if he died then mum would emotionally die.

But here they were, below my, looking for the revenge that I wouldn't give them. Simon was the one who made the weather like this. He didn't have weak human needs so he was obviously stronger.

"Bella. How have you been keeping?" Victoria sneered.

"I've been better. You freaks are causing quite a commotion for me." I stated plainly. There was a tingling in my arms.

"We apologize deeply." Simon scoffed. I narrowed my eyes and the tingling spread to my torso. I was getting impatient.

The strongest gust yet hit me and should have me toppling forward. The tingling was in my legs and I was fixed. My head shot back and I felt powerful, more so than I ever had. I liked it. It was like heroin to me, and I was riding the biggest high of my life. And what seemed the best thing to do in the moment was to laugh.

I did.

He tried again but couldn't and that just fueled my laughter. Honestly there was nothing funny about the situation, but never the less I laughed. I found that there was something telling me to step off the building – because I wouldn't fall. It was a strange impulse but I followed it. I was standing in mid air and I remember the freaks below.

Narrator.

This story could be carried on in Bella's Pov, but you see, at that very moment, Bella was lost. She was locked in her own body and from her body grew a great a mighty beast. Darkness was being cast from it. This thing had resided in Bella since her old life. It saw she was weak and so jumped to her and made her strong. The powers of the beast manifested to Bella's conscious body and so used the beast. The beast is fundamentally evil, acting on whatever impulse it has. And at the time Bella decided she had the urge to purge, the beast reacted and broke out of its shell. This was not Bella now. It was something far more beautiful, glorious and terrifying.

The point of view of the beast is far too sinister to document. For it be just a gathering of quantifiable power and it holds no consciousness just …is.

Bella didn't like what she felt and she felt the dark that the beast shadowed everything in, and she hated it. She tried to get out, but seeing as there was no other body she simply tried to expel her soul. It ended up in the one place she wanted to be more than anything, with Edward. Her soul went to the hall and cast a light so much brighter than the darkness already in place. Though she did not know it, she would be the only on the stop the beast.

Her light grew to show how she remembered her body, and she went to Edward, without even realizing it. She couldn't hear, see or smell, for the only thing that could speak to her was the soul of the person she loved: Edward. When he touched her, his soul touched hers and so she spoke with the only response a touch. They kissed and it gave Bella the strength to do what she needed to. Edward walked to her and both soul connected so strongly. The pain was caused because and two fused souls – which are usually those of two lovers in the next life – try to part, the pain is unbearable. It shows if you are true soul mates, and these were. This was more than love, but has been portrayed for thousands of years through books and pictures.

Bella saw the beast destroying everything and she couldn't have Edward taken from her. she went back to the beast and when saw the gang dead, rested her eyes on the thing. She herself grew, but instead of dark pouring out of her, it was light, light from the love of the life. The beast didn't like an equal and so wanted to posses the power of Bella, and with that it grabbed her. Once more Bella was trapped in the body of the beast but now she knew her escape. She made it feel what she did when she was separated. The beast rose to the air a howled as nothing before. The internal battle raged for twelve long and tiring minuets. The beats tried to expel Bella, but she would not budge. Her true and pure power was growing in every second the beast was weakening. Control shifted between them for minuets at a time, but finally Bella saw the truth. Both forces were there to rule out the other. And so willingly decided to give her life to save the rest.

She set of a poison so strong that she died with it. Both entities were destroyed and Bella fell 100ft from the sky. Her infallible protection broke as she hit the tarmac, and she laid there peaceful because darkness wouldn't come again. Edward came out and cradled her body. Her soul was touched once more and she wept. The angel of Bella wept to see the damage she tried to prevent – her love's hurt. He kissed her body and angel could feel it.

She descended from high to try to comfort her love, and she felt the connection was still there between her and her body. She tried to enter it, but couldn't. She thought back to when she had power and how incredible it felt and tried once more to return in her body. She succeeded and her eyes open once more. Edward was amazed and thankful that she had come back and held her so tight that her heart was only once layer of skin away from his.

A/n. im leaving it there. There is another chapter to have on it, put I think you can wait a week can't you? : P


	9. Good bye

Two in one day, my my you are lucky. Well ok im bored so I decided to put it up. this is the end of this story, but If you want a sequel , which im currently deciding on, then say so in you **REVIEWS!**

BPOV

I opened my eyes to find Edward looking back at me. It was a look of love and my heart leapt a thousand times because of it.

"I love you" he whispered. My face cracked with an even bigger smile.

"I love you too" I sated simple and true. He held me closer and kissed my hair. I wasn't having that. I pulled up my head to his and kissed his forcefully and passionately. He returned it and soon I realized the whole school was watching. I released his and his family swarmed me. I'd never been happier than in this moment. I stood up and looked arou8nd at all the destruction I caused. There was a tingling in my arms, but it wasn't like before, it felt more natural. I swept my arms around in front of me and there appeared four butlers in suits and British accents.

"Madam" they all chorus and gave a little bow. Emmet and Jasper laughed and everyone else was aghast.

"Jeeves, I need this mess sorted out please. Chop, Chop" I smiled. They had speed and grace and all the school was back in the school and forgot what happened. Any damage was repaired and cleaned up. The five of us left, laughed and the one of the Jeeves came and bowed.

"The work is clear madam" he said and all of the other Jeeves came and bowed with him.

"Good work. You are my most efficient butler yet Jeeves." I said with false superiority.

"Thank you madam" they spoke again. I heard snickers being muffled behind me.

"Take a break. I'll ring if I need anything" I said and they bowed and ran off. I was happy to have this power and I didn't feel tired anymore.

Realization struck. My heart – it wasn't beating. I fell back, too be caught by Alice.

"You're fine Bella" she whispered and thinking about it, I was. I had an amazing group of friends and Edward, who was, well there was no word to describe his perfection.

"Let's go home" Rosalie suggested and we all smiled and went for the cars. There wasn't enough room for us all so I said I'd run instead.

"Hey Em" Edward said, and tossed him the car keys.

He was shocked. "You never let me drive your Volvo" he said still stunned. Edward just shrugged it off and took my hand.

"How about a race home?" I suggested innocently. Em and Jazz smirked and yelled "Deal" at the same time. Alice looked knowingly at me. Rosalie couldn't care less.

I restrained Edward to let the car zoom out. He looked confused. I smiled.

"No need to race is there?" he asked cottoning on. I shook my head. I took it hand and began walking the opposite way to his house. We walked in companionable silence until I got where I was heading.

"I'm leaving Edward" I said looking down. Understanding, pain and anger crossed his face.

"I'm coming with you" he stated strongly unleashing his eyes on to me. My eyes began to well up.

"No" I whispered. He grabbed my arms and shook me.

"I've already lost you once, and I'm not doing it again." He said with hurt clear in his voice.

"I know you don't understand but I had a life before this on. I need to try and find out what happen to me in that other life, I need to know what I had" I said. The idea had been with me since I woke up. I had escaped death twice now and I needed to know why I did the first time.

"But we're happy" he begged falling to his knees. My first traitor tear fell. I went to my knees to and pushed him up by his shoulders, so he'd look at me.

"Yes we'd be happy" my voice went thick. "But I could have children out there or no one, but I can never be content until I find out what I lost" I choked out. My tears came more freely.

"Ok, then go and find out, take what time you need and then come back alright." He said deeply, looking at me. More tear fell. "You are coming back right?" he questioned. Again tear drop streamed down and soaked my shirt.

"I can't come back until I find out everything" I whispered. He began to shake his head.

"But you might never find everything out" he said defeat starting to creep to his voice. I looked down. I couldn't stand to look at what I was doing to him. He suddenly pulled me into a tight hug, and I fiercely hugged him back. He put his head into my neck and dry sobbed.

"I'm not letting you go" he vowed angrily. There was no way he'd let me go without me hurting him so much that the reminder of me would kill him inside.

"So you'd keep me here, even though it would make me unhappy" I said crying even more heavily.

"But I love you so much." He said in a strangled voice. I pulled back and his regretfully pulled away.

I was wearing a little silver locket, so I unclasped it and put it around his neck. I put my hand over it at the base of his neck.

"Take care of it" I said but my voice came out all mumbled.

"You can come and get it" he said with aggression. "I'm never going to take it off" he said and put his cold hand over mine.

I leaned in to kiss him. It was only light but he grabbed me and pulled my closer, I knew what he was trying to do. But it wouldn't work. I was letting the energy build in my legs and I spontaneously ran out of his arms. That was our only goodbye kiss. It started to rain. I left a letter for Charlie saying I was going to visit mum, and I'd call when I could. But I couldn't extend that courtesy for Edward. It was better for him to simple forget.

I ran to the night and didn't look back. Exiting Forks, I knew I'd left my heart there.


	10. Sequel

_The sequel: Magic of the heart_


End file.
